


Staying

by mywasteddream



Series: Turning Point Series [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a tiny slice of life in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was after the first time Nino joined as a volunteer in that forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set about two months after the third chapter of [Deep in the Forest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3288263). 
> 
> It was inspired by [a random scribble](http://mywasteddream.livejournal.com/5196.html) I made a few days ago.

  
"Where is Nino?" Jun asked as most volunteers had left The Turning Point and went back to their houses. The only ones left there was the young Ohno from the farm on the other side of the hill who was helping Aiba cleaning up, and Detective Sakurai who was still frantically jutting down notes for report.

Aiba looked around and realized the Tokyoite was nowhere in sight. He raised his shoulder, but then he said, "Upstairs, maybe? He looked really pale when we came back before. Maybe he's taking a rest."

Jun looked up. He would not be surprised if what had happened that day was too overwhelming for Nino. It was Nino's first time to join the search volunteers. It was quite a hectic search, and they found two dead bodies, a man and a child, huddling together under a tree, and other traces of attempts that either failed or whatever was left got washed away or taken away by wild animals.

Aiba gave took a mug, poured some hot tea, and pushed it into Jun's hand. He gestured towards the stairs and gave a reassuring nod.

Trust Aiba to always give positive vibe. If Aiba had not quit the job and followed him here, Jun would probably have fallen into the trap of gloom.

"Go." Aiba physically pushed Jun to the stairs and went back to washing dishes. Voluntary search usually ended with lunch, no matter if they found dead bodies or not, as most volunteers came from the police, firemen, or local hospital, and having a forest that was quite famous as a departing place, they had somewhat grown accustomed to see dead bodies.

Jun climbed up the stairs and stood at the sitting space where he and Aiba put their TV and book shelf. Nobody was there, so his eyes darted at the three doors. Nino might be inside the middle one, as the others to belonged to each Jun and Aiba.

"Nino?" Jun called. He walked slowly to the Room of Comfort, as he and Aiba called it, based on the calligraphy from Satoshi that they received following the establishment of the volunteer search.

He knocked at the door. Silence followed, save from the noises from down stairs.

"I'm coming in," Jun said as he slowly opened the sliding door.

The room was quite bright as the window was open, framing a view towards Mount Fuji in a distance. Jun always thought that the tatami room was the best place in the building. It gave him calmness whenever he sat there just to look at Mount Fuji in its grandeur. As a Japanese, Mount Fuji had a deep meaning that could not be explained in simple words.

He found Nino leaning at the corner, hand on his DS, thumb smashing on the buttons. His eyes furrowed and lips pursed. He looked upset, but Jun knew it was not from the fact that he just got a "game over" on his screen.

"Tea?" Jun offered the mug in his hand and sat next to Nino.

Nino paused his game and took the mug, sipping a little of the warmth that the tea offered.

"Has everyone left?" he asked.

"Only Ohno-san and Sho-chan are still downstairs."

Nino took another sip. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to help you clean up." He drew a sigh, "I was not feeling so well."

Jun gave an understanding smile. "It's alright. This kind of thing can be a bit overwhelming."

Nino put down his DS and held the mug with both of his hands, face on his knees. Jun couldn't help but thought that Nino's posture made him look like a child.

Jun scooted closer to Nino and gave him a hug. They might only have met three times, but Jun knew they shared similar loss, and it made him felt close to Nino than any other people.

"That child is just six or something," Nino's whisper was muffled in Jun's sweater.

"I know."

"He doesn't deserve this."

Jun murmured his agreement while still holding Nino close. He felt Nino's hand squeezing the fabric of his sweater, the warm mug was still there between them.

"I don't feel like driving to Tokyo."

"Then stay tonight. Aiba wouldn't mind."

There was only silence in the room, but Jun could feel Nino's helplessness and the question why and if they could somehow stop all of these. Jun had them in his mind as well.

"They will give a ceremony for them in a month if they could not find any relatives who are willing to retrieve them," Jun said. "Come?"

He felt Nino nodded.

"We will have another search in three months." Jun did not want to force it to Nino, but he wanted him to be there in the next search.

Another nod.

"I'll be here."

"Thank you."

 

  
"If you're worried, you can check on them," Ohno said as he noticed Aiba kept on looking to the second floor. They just finished drying the dishes.

Aiba shook his head. "I think only they can understand each other here," he said as he grabbed a rug and dried the sink. "Matsujun and Nino lost a part of their lives here," he continued with a smile, "I found mine instead."

Ohno gave a smile in return and then slapped Aiba's shoulder before he took his leave. "Take care of them."

"You know I will," Aiba said as he poured newly brewed coffee into two cups and delivered one to Detective Sakurai who was still working on his report.


End file.
